Video game devices to which a storage medium such as a memory card storing an application program such as game software is attached are in widespread use. Recently, devices that can download a video game application program from a server via a network, instead of using a storage medium, have become increasingly popular.
By the present disclosure, restriction of usage of an information-processing device caused by a download is prevented.
There is provided an information-processing device including: a switching unit configured to switch an operating mode of the information-processing device to an active mode or a sleep mode; a receiving unit configured to receive, when the information-processing device is in the active mode, an instruction to download data specified by a user; and a downloading unit configured to start download of the data when the operating mode of the information-processing device is switched from the active mode to the sleep mode.